Luck
by Oblitus-Umbrae
Summary: "Neh Araragi-san" I gulped as I tried to calm down my nerves. It was really hard dealing with this girl "Yes?". The girl smiled a kind and gentle smile that would have made her absolutely beautiful if not for her obviously jaded eyes "Would you do me a favor Araragi-san" I gulped again nodding to her in response as I felt cold sweat falling down my back "Will you let me die?"


**Luck**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**AN:** Just a one shot, really short, 30 mins of typing while taking a break

**-Luck-**

My first encounter with a certain blonde being went something like this.

"It's raining hard today" I said as I looked out the dark clouds that kept weeping its misery away while roaring every now and then. Placing my hand inside my bag I pulled out a plain black foldable umbrella and opened it. I was still inside the school when this happened so it might be considered as sign of bad luck but then again with the events that occurred a few weeks I was expecting that my luck would have increased even a little. When you're at the bottom there really isn't much of a choice left just to go up. That's why I always thought but sadly my luck did not change that day.

Much like the one that involved the vampire Kiss-shot-Acerola-orion-Heart-under-blade another chain of events began unfolding without my knowledge with my ever loveable self, stuck right dab in its center- again if I may add. Thankfully thought this one did not involve me fighting against the vampire and hunters. No this one was just involved me meeting a certain blonde haired pig tailed-girl.

I kept walking down the wet streets as I made my way home; I couldn't really use my bike in the rain since the streets gets so wet and slippery that it was just too big of a risk to use your bike without expecting to not get into any accidents so I opted to leave it back in the school hidden within the school's storage locker that I for some reason had a key off.

I don't really know why I have the key, but I think I subconsciously took it to enact one of my perverse fantasies that involve getting locked in said room with a girl. Preferably Hanekawa Tsubasa since behind her glasses and rather smart personality was a pair of breast so appealing that one would want to cop a feel.

"Huh the rain is getting stronger, I should hurry home" I said while I glanced at the heavy droplets of rain pelting against my umbrella, as the wind began picking up. I kept running umbrella held in one hand my school bag in another before stopping as I saw something that caught my attention the side of my vision.

A girl wearing my school's uniform.

A girl who stood still, unmoving even under the cold drizzling of rain.

A girl who stood in front of a stair way leading towards a rundown shrine, the former vibrant red tori leading the up was nothing but rusted red. What was once beautiful and sturdy was now cracked and withered.

A girl that despite the harsh winds and now sudden colder pelting of rain began climbing up the stairs

A girl with a certain air around her, an air that I first felt during my encounter with the vampire, it was the air of oddity but something was odd about it. An odd oddity if I say so but it wasn't like she was the oddity it was more of like she was cursed or blessed by one.

A girl whose name I know of.

A girl whose name is.

**-Luck-**

"What about Clappers? " my only friend in the whole school of god knows how many students Hanekawa Tsubasa asked back making me sweat drop at the ease she misinterpreted the words I've said.

"No not clappers.. I mean Naruko as in Uzumaki Naruko-san" I corrected her.

"Ahh…" Hanekawa placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head to the side, confusion evident in her features "Why do you want to learn about Uzumaki Naruko"

"I'm just a bit curious" I told her trying my best not to make it seem that I was lying.

"Well she`s a year younger than us and she doesn't have much friends like you" she said pointing at me as she did so. "But unlike you she's in the opposite side of the of the spectrum" she placed her free hand up in the air and began counting "Athletic, smart, popular, beautiful, rich, and aside from all of that she's lucky beyond belief"

"Ouch too blunt Hasegawa-san"

"I'm not being blunt I'm just telling you want you want to hear"

"Do you know everything about her?"

She smiled "I don't know everything. I just know what I know." She told me as she began telling all that she knew about Uzumaki Naruko which apparently wasn't much at all. "Are you concerned about Uzumaki-san?" she asked.

"Not really"

"So you're into the popular types Araragi-san?" she teased.

"Nope" I looked at a nearby wall clock it was getting late but I stll didn't want to go home and Hanekawa seemed rather busy so I did not want to disturb her any longer.

"I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Hai, see you tomorrow Araragi-san"

**-Luck-**

I was walking towards the roof stop of my school –Naoersu Private High School, to laze around. Why would I want to laze around there you ask? Well because all main characters of an anime or manga at one point of their lives goes to the school roof stop to do something, be it plot relevant that may lead to a battle that will decide the fate of the world or just as simple as eating lunch with your friends and just simply messing around. It was a sacred place for them and their friends.

Too bad I didn't really many friends in this school well to be honest I only had one friend, the bespectacled, braided black haired class inchou, model student Hanakewa Tsubasa. Strangely enough I've actually haven't known her for a while having just met and befriended her a few weeks ago during the whole fiasco that involved me, three vampire hunters, and two blondes one of which was a vampire and the other, well I didn't really understand what the hell Oshino-san was other than being a man incredibly knowledgeable in the world of night.

I trailed off there for a bit and despite me wanting to talk about how bizarre the man was for me or retelling the story of my whole encounter with Kiss shot Acerola Orion Heart Under Blade I'd rather not since at this point in time it was not relevant to another chain of events that was to come.

Like the chain before that ended up with me getting turned into an actual vampire I don't know when the whole chain actually started or when it was going to end. Since really it's all a matter of perspective, but I just knew that the moment I opened the door to the school rooftop and saw a flash of golden blonde hair waving about in the warm breeze of the summer air a new chain of events began for me.

In front of me standing over the railing of the school building wearing the school's uniform was the same girl I saw standing in front of a shrine days ago. The same person I have been asking Hanekawa about. It was none other than Naruko Uzumaki or as everyone preferred to call her, Ms. Perfect.

Aside from the little details that Hanekawa gave me I don't really know much about her as I was sure that she didn't know much about me but from the bits and pieces of rumours that I've heard from rumour is that the girl is apparently from a very wealthy family but from other rumours it was that she was a foreigner who just adopted a Japanese name, some even say that she was an alien being or a perfected product of some weird Japanese government experiment to produce super humans.

I'd have to laugh at some of the theories people said about her but in general not much is really known about the blonde prodigy. It was a given that she was intelligent beyond believe as evidenced by her constantly appearing at the top of not only of her class and the school but the entire region in every subject exams and she take. Add to the fact that she was quite athletic being a black belt in not one not two but rather five forms of combat, being the ace of both the track team and tennis team as well as being an incredible basketball player that even gave that basketball girl that I've been hearing about a run for her money. Oh and did I forget to mention she was drop dead gorgeous? The girl has lightly tanned skin, cerulean blue eyes, curvy and busty body with the right amount of fat and proportion to give her the perfect look. It was as if the God's blessed her with that kind of body, but then again I remembered from Oshino that Gods were generally ass holes and often trolled people with their blessings. However I really do not trust the state of mind the blonde old man was in during that time since I was pretty sure he was definitely stoned at that time, really stoned if the small packets containing remnants of green leaves meant something.

Oh I trailed off again.

And apparently since I trailed off and was in a semi state of spacing out I didn't notice that the girl turned around and was looking at me with puzzled eyes.

Then the wind passed by and I was given a view of her light blue striped panties,

She didn't bother covering it and kept looking at me giving me a full view of her panties while my mind went to auto drive and begun recording the essence of the pure beauty of her Shimapan. If this is where I think it's going then I should probably drop by the book store on my way home and grab a Shimapan based ero magazine so I won't have to go out in the middle of the night since last time this scene happened I ended up dead.

"Um… I… didn't see…?" stuttering aside it was really cool and smooth attempt to try and break the ice, then again I somehow felt this scene was familiar, like a certain meeting with my first friend in this whole school.

"Hmm… see what?" the girl asked tilting her head to the side as she kept looking at me with those blue eyes.

I've faced vampires for Kami's sake but for some reason the eyes of a sixteen year old highschooler was sending chills down my spine.

I gulped.

I was scared.

I don't know why.

But I just knew I should be scared about her.

"See what?" the girl asked again as she tilted her head to the opposite side.

I tensed up forcing myself to choke out "Your panties"

"Ahh that…. You definitely saw that or did you not? I don't really know." The girl twirled around majestically her back facing me once more while she stood on top of the school looking down on those below. If one was following some sort of sick and twisted logic the scene of her standing above the highest point of the school while looking down on the students would definitely be one of her boasting her superiority over the other students of the school. "But you know what… Araragi Koyomi-san I don't really care if you see my panties… it is but a piece of cloth hiding my maidenhood from fiends such as yourself" she added with all seriousness.

"I am not fiend! I am just a boy with healthy appreciation for the female skin"

"Ah, I apologize fiend was not the proper word, what was that oh yes Pervert."

"I'm not a pervert"

"Oh then art thou one of the super perverts that I hath heard of in the past?" the girl suddenly said in archaic manner making me mistake her for a second with a certain vampire.

"Wait…" I paused ignoring the fact that the girl in front of me just declared me as a pervert "You know my name?"

I saw her smiled and once again it sent creeps down my spine "Of course I know who you are." She kept spinning around as if dancing "We go to the same school" she said before adding "we are the same yet different and..." she back flipped "I know who you are because I l-o-v-e you~ Araragi-san"

I froze eye widening as big as they could while my mouth hung open the only intelligible thing that came out from my mouth was not nearly enough to portray the internal turmoil and confusion that befell upon me. "What?"

"Bwahahahaha" I heard from the girl who was now holding her stomach with one hand laughing while using the other to slap her knee. "You should have seen your face" she told me her attitude taking a whole 180 from the obvious seriousness that she showed earlier.

And with that the fear I felt around her dropped down as well but I couldn't help but still feel a lingering feeling of it.

"Now then Araragi-san what may you be doing here on the school rooftop? Do you not know that this is my domain?"

"You're domain?"

"Yes only those known as main characters are allowed to be in a sacred place such as the school roof top!" the girl cheerfully said before cupping her hand under her cheek "or is it? Am I worth being called a main character for all my flaws and suffering or am I just a minor character in a bigger scene. Waiting helplessly for the events to unfold" she snapped her head at me with a wry smile marred on her face.

"Perhaps you are the main character of this story Araragi-san and the two of us meeting here is the beginning of the end or the end of a beginning, the end of one of our stories" she smirked "but then again such a plain looking guy such as yourself is not much of a main character, but if you had some kind of curse on you that gave you some sort of super powers that made you more than a human then you`d pass off as a decent main character." She placed her hand on her neck "Perhaps if you were cursed with vampirism? she said carelessly making me internally wince.

"AH is that why you're here? To suck out the blood of a virgin my oh my Araragi-san how bold of you. Wait if you're a vampire why do you not sparkle." she placed her hands on her hips and once again looked at me curiously "Hmm… so you might not be a vampire"

I was actually caught speechless for a while who ever knew that the most sought upon and perfect girl in the whole school was a certified grade A nut job. For some reason I got the feeling that I should never let her meet Oshino or the former shell of kiss shot less I want to repeatedly bash my head through a concrete wall.

"But then again… just what are you Araragi-san?" she said smiling mischievously as she dangerously walked over the edge of the roof.

Okay there's something really wrong with this girl, she is creeping the hell out of me.

"I'm just a regular student" I told her not mentioning that I was by far the farthest away from being called normal in this whole school. Then again I didn't know if there were others like I in this school, others whose fate are entwined with the Kais. One who has already entered the world of the night. A world that I cant back out of.

"Oh are you doing an internal monologue again Araragi-san. If so can I be a part of it?"

"Ah no, I wasn't doing anything like that" I shook my hands in front of me defensively.

"You lied to me again…." she said sadly before looking at me once more, her cerulean blue eyes meeting mine.

Her eyes were so cold.

Her eyes were so jaded.

While watching her eyes I noticed that the chill in my spine along with the very fear I felt in the beginning was back once more.

"Lies are bad very bad for you… Gods are bastards because they lie…Gods are bastards because they think not of their actions..." the girl said laughing as she did so before almost tilting towards the edge of the rooftop.

"Neh Araragi-san are you a lucky person?"

"I wouldn't call myself unlucky or lucky just plain normal"

"I see… you see Araragi-san I'm lucky… really really lucky, like sevenfold luckier than everyone else"

I just raised an eye brow not really knowing where this conversation was going.

"Do you want to see how lucky I am Araragi-san?"

"Sure"

"Then Araragi-san can you do me a favor?" she asked with a hint of unnatural innocence as she balanced herself over the ledge.

"What do you ne-?" before I could even respond she jumped off the railing a wide grin marred on her face with eyes still firmly looking at me.

"Let me die" the girl told me while waving her hand as if to say goodbye before she fell. No she didn't fall it was more of that she jumped, jumped to her imminent demise.

I stood there for a couple of seconds shocked before snapping out of it and running towards the edge of the roof. "Uzumaki-san!"

I heard the sound of a loud thud as I reached the edge of the roof top. I then heard the sounds of people screaming, probably from some of the students left to witness the untimely demise of the school's best student.

I looked down my eyes widening at the sight that I saw. Instead of a red paste on the ground made of spilled organs that I expected stood a rather unharmed Uzumaki Naruko who had her hands up in the air before bowing to the small crowd of students that witnessed her fall.

The girl the turned around and looked at me waving as she did so before bowing as well. "I'll see you later Araragi-san" I saw the girl mouth out before turning around and prancing her way towards the school gates as if she never fell from the roof top.

That was my first time talking to Uzumaki Naruko and I had a feeling it won't be the last.

**-Luck END-**

**AN: My first work on using someone else as a protagonist other than Naruto. Before anyone asks yes that Naruko is a fem Naruto from Narutoverse how she got in this verse though will be kept a secret. **

**ANN: If anyone can guess the oddity that befell upon Naruko I will give them a prize. What the price is exactly well you'll see it in a PM if you guessed right.**


End file.
